stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meric
Merics are the support/healer units of Order. Appearance The appearance of a Meric is based off a healer/monk and Merics, unlike most units, always carry a visual staff/book rather than having a black outline default (such as with Magikill). Stats Note: The Stick Empires community previously had no numerical information on Damage or Speed, so these values were merely comparative. All numerical data is now derived from http://stickempires-rts.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2437 Abilities The Meric has two spells, the first of which is unlocked by default, while the other must be researched. Heal The default spell, a Meric will heal the unit with the lowest health that is within its range. However, due to a glitch, if multiple merics attempt to heal the same single unit at the same time, the effect will be equal to a single meric regardless of how many merics there actually are. Cure This spell must be researched. When this spell is used, a meric will target a single unit that is poisoned and remove the posion effect, the only way to do so without garrisoning for Order. A Meric can not heal and cure at the same time, however you can tell specific merics to only heal or only cure, the latter can be useful if you have a large number of low health units poisoned, the former is rarely needed as Merics will not attempt to cure a non-poisoned unit. (This is rarely used because merics will cure over healing a unit.) Cure costs 5 mana and can put Order players into a mana pool conflict with Chaos players using Deads, as Dead's poison costs mana on a non poisoned target, so both players can end up chunking their mana pools in extended trades. However, Deads cost 10 mana to use poison guts. Uses Merics can change the tide of battle from mid- game and will be very useful as you hit late game. The cure counteracts magikill poison, a powerful spell that can deal a lot of damage when merics aren't in play. As Gold desposits are depleted, Merics are useful in that they can prolong the life of a unit, which is cheaper than replacing it. If an Order player is facing Chaos, Merics (and the poison cure upgrade) are needed due to the large amount of poison coming from Deads and Medusas. Usually, when facing an average Order army, about 3 or 4 Merics should do you well for a decent amount of the battle. Although merics do not deal damage themselves, they make your front line last a lot longer and negate a significant portion of the opponenet's damage by healing it back up. This means that merics can allow you to keep a front line alive even when it is taking extremely heavy damage, and thus win you the fight when the opponenet's breaks first. Merics may also be usable for Castle Archer tanking, as a spear with the Castle archer agro in shield mode with merics healing it can out-heal the dps of the castle archer or get very close to doing so, allowing you to stay inside an opponenets base for a very long time without any casualties. During battles, it is important to have your Merics healing on different time frames, as when they all heal at the same time, like in the picture above, you can see that it equates to only having the efficiency of 1 Meric. The same applies for when the unit uses Cure, - as if all the Merics cure at the same time, they will only cure 1 unit. Trivia *Meric is the combination of words, medic and cleric. *Merics used to rush into fights at melee range if the hold position command had not been issued, though this has since been fixed for all spellcasting units. *Merics were the first white stick figures in the game (instead of black). All other stick figures in the game are black apart from the V. *Merics and Medusa are the only female units. *A battle between two merics never ends as neither can out damage their healing. *Merics are referred to as monks in Stick War 2. *In Stick War 2 on Magikill level Merics will attack only with a magikill around. *In Stick War 2 and Stick Empires the maximum number of merics used by A.I. is 2. Meric Official Art.jpg|Meric Official Artwork. Category:Units